linglogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Bandwagon argument (ad populum)
Definition An arguer commits a bandwagon fallacy when she argues that a conclusion should be accepted merely on the grounds that most people accept it. Pattern ''' : :: A majority says that P :: Therefore P '''Example This ad against Prop. 8, "Moms across California," commits the fallacy of ad populum (and also of inappropriate appeal to authority) In this ad, people are encouraged to vote "No" merely on the grounds that a lot of people -- mothers -- are voting "No." The variation on the pattern here is, "A majority votes P. Therefore, vote P." This ad doesn't articulate any reason to vote "No." The ad seems to try to impress with numbers. The ad features five women who identify themselves as mothers. They appear in sequence urging the audience to vote "No." Each speaks two to ten words; none completes a sentence -- they all complete each others sentences. The effect is that of unanimity -- all these mothers are against Prop. 8. One urges us "on behalf of all the mothers in Callfornia" to vote "No." Other Examples This advertisement is for T-Mobile titled "The T-Mobile Dance" commits the bandwagon fallacy. In this ad, people are encouraged to buy a T-Mobile phone because "life is worth sharing." The ad opens with the camera focused on New York's Grand Central Station. Suddenly, one person begains to dance to some music in the middle of the building. The song "Shout" plays and a few people join in. A series of popular tunes -- "your favorites from the 50's to today" -- follow and more and more people -- people of every description -- join the dancing. Various members in the audience are seen using their cell phones talking while the crowd is dancing. The music stops and everyone -- with the exception of a few people who talk, text, and take pictures -- goes their separate ways as if nothing had happened. Finally, the words "Life is worth Sharing " are displayed followed by the words T-Mobile. The ad seems to invite viewers to join everyone and get in the dance . . . by getting T-Mobile. This ad for Viagra, "Viagra Commercial" is another example of the fallacy, ad populum. This commercial for Viagra encourages viewers to buy the product, not because of its effectiveness, but because it has made a large group of men very excited. The argument made is that "these happy men use x; to be happy use x." This commercial for Viagra opens with men running into the street, cheering to the song, "We Are the Champions," a song often associated with pro sports and success. As the first few men run down the street, more and more men, and even some women, join in the celebration. The idea here is that being part of this group of men will make you happy and a "champion." This ad against Prop. 4, "No On Prop 4 ," is also an example of the fallacy, ad populum. This clip from "South Park ,Season 3: Chinpokomon " commits the fallacy of bandwagon. In this piece, the fad is accepted merely on the grounds that most people follow it. The argument seems to run, " All the kids stop liking P. Therefore Kyle should stop liking P." This clip features the children of South Park getting ready to destroy Pearl Harbor because they all want to be Chinpoko-Master. All of the adults in South Park come to where the children were getting ready to depart from and tell the children that they all love Chinpokomon as well.Once all the children hear this, they immediately stop liking Chinpokomon. That is, except for Kyle, who is ready to depart in his jet. Stan explains to Kyle that everyone only liked Chinpokomon because everyone else was doing it, and that led to the whole fiasco of going to bomb Pearl Harbor. Kyle responds with saying the he should stop liking it because everyone else is. Then goes on to saying that if he stoped liking Chinpokomon, then he would just be following the group again which defeats the whole purpose of Stan's speech. Stan then goes on saying that following everyone else once in a while is healthy.